


[podfic + text] my memory hears

by olympvs pods (olympvs), palewithbones (bluedreaming)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympvs/pseuds/olympvs%20pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/palewithbones
Summary: Sometimes, Hyejoo wakes in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop





	[podfic + text] my memory hears

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020! The challenge was Jinx, which asked participants to include matching sound effects with another podfic. You can find the Jinxed work for this pod [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522779). 
> 
> **Credits**  
>  Text & cover art: bluedreaming  
> Reader: olympvs pods

  
_cover art by bluedreaming_  


**Sound effects used:** sheets rustling, footsteps, a door opening & closing

**with sound effects**  
  
or you can download/stream it [here](https://archive.org/details/my-memory-hears-sound-effects)  
**Listening Time** : 00:54

**without sound effects**  
  
or you can download/stream it [here](https://archive.org/details/my-memory-hears-no-sound-effects)  
**Listening Time** : 00:54

Sometimes, Hyejoo wakes in the middle of the night. It’s not a frequent occurrence, and often she’ll just as easily roll over and settle back to sleep, but there’s a dull kind of energy sitting in her bones tonight. She could pop online and play a little LOL but her feet feel antsy. She decides to head to the kitchen for a glass of water instead. “Oh,” Haseul says, the front door swinging shut behind her. She looks windswept. Hyejoo wonders where she’s been. Her feet are tired now, all of a sudden. “Come back to bed,” she says, turning. 


End file.
